Hinata's Bodyguard
by Blazer-Of-Heat
Summary: When Hinata is attacked, who is her father going to make her bodyguard? AN: Might contain important names misspelled.


**HINATA'S BODYGUARD**

It started like any other day. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba got together early for their training. However, Kiba had to leave to have Akumaru get some shots (they told Akumaru they were getting treats) and Shino needed to have his bugs checked for diseases. So that left Hinata to train by herself.

Shortly after they left, two masked figures jumped Hinata. She tried to activate the biokagon, but didn't have enough time. The figures stuck her with loads of needles at her elbow joints, preventing hand symbols. They then kicked her legs with such velocity, that she heard the crack. Right before they blew the final blow, Naruto appeared, and scared them off. Seeing Hinata in a state of pain (he had grown to like her, and was going to tell her he did) he rushed her to the hospital in a blink of an eye, literally.

After Hinata's examination, Naruto and Hibachi both asked the doctor how she was.

The doctor's reply was, "She'll be okay, but her legs are broken. Her arms are slightly damaged, so I suggest you put her in a wheel chair."

"That's a relief," Hibachi said before turning to Naruto. "As much as I hate to say it, Hinata owes you her life. Did you happen to see the attackers?"

"Sorry, they were warring masks," Naruto politely said. After all, he was going to ask if he could date Hinata.

Hibachi walked over to the hokagae's office, for an immediate appointment, wither Tsunde liked it or not.

"No matter what you say about polite manners, you're going to listen to me, and listen to me good. After the recent attack on my daughter, she is going to have a bodyguard, at least rank choujn. And they better be good," Hibachi said.

Tsunde replied, "Two things. One, knock before you enter or I'll kick your butt straight to the ocean. Two, I'll assign whoever I want. And that person is..."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the chef pulled out a soufflé when he heard someone yell louder than all of Saskae's fan girls would if he announced that he would date all of them, and his soufflé fell. (for the record, he was across the village)

"Not so loud please," Tsunde said, rubbing her ears.

"But Naruto! You must be CRAZY!" Hibachi yelled.

"He's the only one available, I'm afraid," Tsunde said.

"Why don't I just give back to the people who tried to kill her," Hibachi asked sarcastically.

"Because you secretly love her," Tsunde said with a grin.

Meanwhile, in Hinata's room ...

Naruto had walked in to see how Hinata was doing. When he saw she was alone, he saw his chance, and took it.

"Hinata, there is something I've been wanting to tell you for some time. The fact is, I love you."

"Oh Naruto, I've wanted to tell you that to."

Just then, Hibachi walked into the room.

"Oh good, your here as well Naruto. I came here to tell Hinata something that involved you as well. Hinata, while you're healing, and for a week after that, Naruto will be your bodyguard"

Hinata was shocked that one, she needed a bodyguard, and two, that it is Naruto.

"Hinata, you will be in the wheel chair for 3 months and 2 weeks, be on crutches for 1 month 1 week, and then you'll be fine. Add the 1 week for Naruto to make sure you're okay, and then it comes down to 5 months."

"Hibachi, what will I do specifically as her bodyguard?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'll tell you in the hall. Hinata, you will stay in the hospital for 2 more days, during which, I'll be getting to know Naruto. Naruto, meet me at the Hyga manor at 3:00 PM tomorrow for your instructions, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Good, I'll see you there." Hibachi turned to leave when he noticed a slight discoloration in the wallpaper. "Probably a little to much ink..." he mumbled to himself.

As it turned out, Konohamaro and his two friends were hiding in one of they're much improved disguises.

"Hinata, during this mission (that's the only term i can think of), we can't go out right away like I had hoped."

"Yes, but at least we'll get to spend time together."

They stared at each other deeply before kissing each other. Konohamaro and his friends took this chance to get out of the room.

"I told ya guys, so pay that 5 dollars ya bet up!" Konohamaro said, while putting his hand out for the money.

In Hinata's room, Naruto and Hinata stopped kissing. Naruto got up to go home. Before he left he said, "See you tomorrow Hinata."

Hinata replied, "I can't wait, Naruto."

Once Naruto left the room, Hinata fell asleep, dreaming of Naruto.

Once out of the room, Sakura went up to Naruto asking what happened in there, with Saskae, Kiba, Shino, and Kakashi behind her.

"Nothing important," Naruto replied.

The others knew he was lying, but decided not to press the matter.

The next day, as Naruto went to the Hyga manner he thought of what to expect.

When he entered, he ran into Neji. Neji told him to go outside Hibachi's office and wait.

When he got there, Hibachi told him to walk in and take a seat. He then started to speak. "All right, lets get started. As i told you, you will be guarding Hinata all the time. That includes nights. However, you will not follow her into the bathroom, her bedroom, or to her family meetings. Instead, you will wait outside the room next to the door, or circle the premises. If she goes to one of the restaurants, do not follow her in unless she invites you in. If she does, you pay for your own food. Other wise, that will be you chance to go to your house to eat or prepare something. If you do go, let Hinata know before you go, so she'll know not to leave before you get back. That's all," he said before dismissing Naruto.

Meanwhile, in Hinata's room, Sakura was talking with Hinata.

"Did he really say that?" Sakura questioned, after Hinata told her what happened with her and Naruto yesterday.

"Yes, he did. But I'm worried about telling my dad. You know he won't approve it." Hinata replied.

"Yeah, but he doesn't approve anything. Just tell him and leave it at that," Sakura said, knowing that although Hinata had gotten over her shyness in public, it still pops up around her father.

"I'll try, for Naruto and me." Hinata said encouragingly.

"Good. Now than, I hear Naruto. Have a good day." Sakura said as she walked out the door, smiling at Naruto.

"Well, I've received my instructions, so let's go," Naruto said, smiling his mile long grin.

"Could you help me into the wheel chair?" Hinata asked politely.

"Sure thing," Naruto said, lifting her up into the wheel chair.

As they walked out the door, they started to talk about favorite colors, past missions, friends, and basically got to know each other. As the day went on, people begin to notice that the couple seemed as if they had been together for years. Even Shino thought that the two had been secretly dating between missions. When they walked by Kakashi, it was enough to not only look up from his book, but to make him stare for 4 minutes straight, even after they left.

I've got to pay more attention to these things he thought, returning to his book.

At dinner, Hinata took Naruto, to her favorite cafe. Once there, the two sat down (All Naruto had to do to follow his instructions was pay for his portion of the meal, but, to get Hinata's favor (at least a little more favor) he decided to pay for the entire meal) and ordered a bowl of beef ramon, a medium plate of drago, a cup of water, and a cup of jasmine tea.

Though what completed this meal better than their two slices of cheese cake was the fact that the owner didn't care that Naruto carried Kyubi (Everyone older than 5 now knew).

They left shortly after finishing desert, and went for a walk. On the walk, they ran into Sakura and Saskae, together (?), Ino and Shikamaru walking by a lake, and Neji and Tenten kissing in the bushes (Hinata laughed at this). Overall it was a pleasent walk. When dusk came, Naruto escorted Hinata home in her wheel chair. Once at the Hyga estate, they were stopped by the guards, until they realized it was Hinata and Naruto. Naruto then walked Hinata to her bathroom, pushed her in and left the room to give her some privacy. He then walked her to her room and started his rounds, while occupied by the regular guards, whom Hibachi didn't think of asking to guard Hinata.

As time passed, things went smoothly. Hinata went to few restaurants, Naruto, being the number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja, bearably needed any rest (and a few solder pills didn't hurt), plus no one attacked Hinata. That is, for a while.

It had been four months sense the attack, so they weren't expecting it. Hinata was on crutches, so she had regained some strength, but that didn't help. What happened was the same two ninja who attacked Hinata came again, so they know who Naruto was and his power, but weren't impressed.

When they jumped them, Naruto created 50 shadow clones, but they other ninja were expecting this. they threw a couple hundred needles at the clones before they went for Naruto. Once they attached him to a tree, making sure he couldn't escape, they turned to Hinata who had gotten stuck trying to flee. Once they reached her, they picked her up and threw her on the ground. Then they whispered something to each other before they smiled.

Then one said, "Do to all the trouble you've caused us, we're going to have a little fun before killing you," he said, smiling evilly.

He pulled out a kunine, and laid it on the ground. His partner did the hand symbols for the fire ball jitsu, took aim and fired it at the kunine. Then, he picked it up and slowly cut Hinata's arms. Hinata screamed with so much pain, Naruto almost lost control to the Kyubi. Then, they poured cleaning chemicals all over her arms. This was enough to trigger the Kyubi. He broke free of his bindings, and punched the two so hard, that it killed both of them (a lot like he did with Haku, but much, much, much harder). He then took Hinata to the hospital, and left to tell Hibachi what happened. As it turned out, with the two ninja dead, Hinata no longer needed a bodyguard, so Naruto could date her. When he walked back to the hospital, he told Hinata the news.

"Then will you go with me to see the movie, Love Conquers War?" Hinata asked, knowing that it was a good time for her and Naruto to kiss instead.

"Of course," Naruto replied, before kissing her.

The End!

A/N: Sorry about the paragraph before the final conversation. I was to tired to start another paragraph.


End file.
